The Mother
by coldqueen
Summary: Part Two of Her Parents...the first is The Father. Shannon struggles to cope with her new brother, encagement, and pregnancy...oh, and the fact that there is a strange virus like disease about to be unleashed onto the island! SHAYID! Must read!
1. Lenora

**Recap**

"We've been taken."

"Huh?"

"By the 'others' Locke is always talking about." Shannon tried to pay attention but her mind was a fog.

"Others?"

"Yeah, princess. We've been captured by the enemy."

"Enemy?"

"Them." Sawyer nodded to behind her.

Shannon turned her head as much as she could and was confronted with the sight of a man-creature thing. It had the look of a man, but it's eyes were horribly bloodshot and it's mannerisms were that of an animal. It walked low to the ground and didn't seem to be able to speak. They, there were about six she could see, were all making grunting noises and gesturing with their arms.

"What's happening?"

"No idea."

"Great." Shannon blew her hair out of her eyes as she finally cleared her mind enough to study the cell-like structure she was in. The girl crying was one of the survivors, specifically the one who would give her bad looks when she walked by. Comforting her was Kate. Glancing at those around her Shannon saw that most were women. Claire, Sun, Rose, and others were all here.

Outside the cage, a commotion was forming. The man-creatures were stirring and more were showing up. One in particular, walking talk and confidently, came to the cage and pointed at Shannon. "You, come here."

Shannon stared at the others and felt fear shake her limbs. She was frozen and could not move.

"NOW!" He screamed. Shannon could do nothing but obey.

* * *

The scene was almost frozen in place. No one moved, not an inch. The man screamed again for Shannon to rise and unsteadily she did so. Sawyer made a move as if to block her from leaving and he received a smack to the head for his effort. The man grasped Shannon's arm and yanked her out of the cage. She shuddered as strange man-creatures sniffed at her legs.

"Follow me." It was not a suggestion, but a command. Shannon wordlessly began to trail after the only seemingly intelligent male in the vicinity (and that included Sawyer).

The situation was very volatile, and Shannon, for the second or third time, wondered how they had all come to be here. Or for that train of thinking, why?

She knew that she and Claire had been heading to the caves when they'd heard whispering. She could only assume that the creatures behind her were responsible. She'd been knocked out and had woken up here. She was the last to wake and the others who'd been taken had already begun to panic. The only male taken was Sawyer, and he looked like he got his ass kicked. Well, Shannon supposed, she probably looked like she had too. She sure felt like it.

The man stopped suddenly in front of a large hut, startling Shannon and causing her to stumble. Without anyone to steady her (that was usually Sayid's responsibility) she fell. Backwards. Right into the hands of the man-beasts.

Shannon screamed as almost a dozen hands began to grasp at her. She began to shove them away but this only caused them to grab harder. The more she struggled the tighter she held, until she was almost covered in a cocoon of arms.

"Release her infidels!" A feminine voice cried out loudly. Immediately the men let go. Shannon fell to the ground but scrambled up quickly.

"What the hell are those things?" She asked of no one in particular. No one volunteered an answer, but the broody big leader guy who'd lead her there pushed her into the hut.

"How rude."

"He can be quite rude at times."

Shannon whirled around and finally realized that the hut was occupied. "Huh?"

"Duke. He's quite rude."

"Er...yeah."

"Shannon I presume?"

"How did you know?"

"Danielle's diary."

"Danielle's diary?"

"Yes, she writes about all the castaways in here."

"Castaways?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alrighty. How are you enjoying your stay?"

"My stay."

"I hope they haven't treated you ill."

"They?"

"My creatures."

"Creatures?"

"Well, I supposed that is cruel. Let me clarify, I am their mother."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Mother?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Shannon…" her mother cooed before leaning over to pick up the small, three-year-old sprite that was her life, "…sometimes a girl has to cry."

"Was it daddy?" Shannon asked, having heard them arguing a few minutes ago.

"No. I love your daddy, he could never make me cry."

"Then why?"

"I miss someone."

Shannon wrapped one of her mothers long golden locks around her finger. "Who?"

"Just someone. A very special someone. I hope that one day, you'll get to meet that someone."

"What's her name?"

"His name is Bobby. He's my…"

"Emily! No!" Jack, Shannon's father shouted from the door. "She doesn't need to know."

"Why can't she know! She has a right!" Emily, Shannon's mother, yelled back. Shannon scrambled off her mother's lap as she stood to go head-to-head with her husband.

"It will only hurt her!"

"What about me! Don't you think it hurts me! Not to even be allowed to say my boy's name in this house!" She was sobbing now. All the screaming had turned her face red and her limbs were shaking. She was so weak in the knees that she collapsed into Jack's arms and just cried.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy?" Her mother did not answer, and neither of her parents took notice when Shannon left the room. She would get used to these little fights in her early life. They happened all the time.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"Their mother?"

"Yes!" Obviously this game of repeating what the stranger was saying was starting to annoy her opponent so Shannon changed tactics…it was never a good idea to piss off your kidnapper.

"Who are you?" Shannon sat on a small stool and studied the woman across from her. She was in her fifties (at least), with mahogany hair interwoven with streaks of gray. She had cool gray eyes to match. Despite the heat and the state of affairs around here, she was clean and refreshed looking.

"My name is Lenora. Lenora Rousseau. I believe you knew my sister Danielle?"

* * *

Dun-dun-DUN! I have finally started to get this up. For those of you not in the know…this is part two of my "Her Parents" story. The first part, of course, is "The Father". Before that in this series (Which overall is entitled simply _Shannon_) is "The Silence". So FYI you might want to read those before you get to this. 


	2. Horrible Deaths

"Okay…so you're Danielle's sister?"

"And murderer."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Lenora paused for effect, "if you don't cooperate then your's as well."

Shannon fidgeted in her seat. "What do you want?"

"Children."

"I don't think I can help you with that."

"Oh but you can. I chose you because Danielle described you as a clever girl. The rest of your prisoners are more…irrational."

"Aw, she thought I was clever."

"Yes," Shannon can hear the derision dripping in Lenora's voice, "so listen up. My boys are dying…"

"No, wait. Are they really your kids?"

"Not biologically, but emotionally, and mentally they are."

"Where'd they come from?"

"They were on the ship! Are you going to listen?"

Shannon sat back and reached for the bottle of water on the table. "Sure."

"My boys are dying and I need them most at this stage…"

"Stage?"

"Of my experiment. I have created a virus that when exposed to any male turns them into those creatures outside. They are completely controllable…the perfect minion if you will."

Shannon snorted. "Minion? Who are you…Dr. Evil?"

"Who?"

"You won't get it. Okay, so virus?"

"Yes, the virus. While on the ship, unbeknownst to the others I had been hired by the Soviet Union to create a biological weapon."

"And this was when?"

"Right before it's collapse."

"That was, like, a long time ago."

"Yes. After it's collapse I decided to continue my work. I was a genius and this was to be my work of art."

"What happened?"

"The crash happened. When are ship was marooned on the rocks it released my prototype into the air, and it infected the men. Danielle and I were the only females and she had no idea what was going to happen. I did and I made preparations. Within months the symptoms began to manifest. Possessiveness, violence, etc. etc. All signs that the virus was spreading. Soon Danielle had gone into hiding and I was in control. Everything was fine for many years." A regretful smile crossed Lenora's face and for a half a second she reminded Shannon of someone else. "Then problems started to happen."

"What sort of problems?"

"My men began to die. They began to die in horrible, horrible ways."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Momma! We're home!"

"She might be sleeping princess. Why don't you go find her while I start dinner? And then we'll play monopoly and have sundaes and watch TV!" Jack said as he squeezed past his daughter. In his hands were grocery bags filled with all the makings of his wife's favorite dinner…homemade spaghetti. Tonight was party night, one of the few nights of the week the family spent together. Someone's favorite meal would, then their favorite game played, and finally either their favorite movie or show was watched. Tonight was Emily's turn. So, it was spaghetti, monopoly, and then probably they would watch Charlie's Angels.

"Okay!" Shannon exclaimed. She took off up the stairs to throw her things into her room, and began to search.

Mommy wasn't in the hallway closet, nor was she under Shannon's bed. She wasn't in the bathroom, and she wasn't on the stairs. Finally Shannon checked the bedroom, and alas! Success.

"I found you mommy!" Shannon screeched as she threw herself onto the bed. "Mommy?"

Shannon's mother was not answering. "Are you sleeping mommy?"

Shannon nudged her mother with her leg but she still got no answer. "MOMMY! Wake up!" Shannon sing-songed but still she received no answer.

Finally Shannon began to jump up and down on the bed (something she had been strictly forebode against) in an attempt to wake her mother. While she did jostle her, Emily did not wake.

Instead, all Shannon's jumping did was make the bed move enough that her mother fell off it. She slammed into the floor and for the first time Shannon felt fear. Her mother still had not woken up.

Shannon crawled off the bed and knelt next to her mother. Her skin was so cold! "I know mommy. I'll get you a blanket!" Shannon hurried to her room to get her favorite blanket. It had a large unicorn on it.

"Baby? Is everything okay?" Her father's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Yep! I found mommy!" Shannon yelled back as she hurried back to her mommy.

"Good. Tell her dinner will be ready in half an hour!"

"Alrighty!"

In the bedroom, Emily lay in the position into which she'd fallen. Shannon tucked her blanket around her and sat back. "I know! You don't feel good! I'll get Mr. Bippity to keep you company. He always makes me feel better."

Shannon retrieved Mr. Bippity, a large purple kangaroo, and set him next to her mother as well. Shannon was feeling sleepy by this time, having spent most of the day with her father running errands. She didn't even notice when her father stepped through the doorway.

"Shannon…oh my god!"

Shannon turned to look at her father sleepy eyed. "Daddy. Mommy's not waking up. I t'ink she's sick."

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"What do you mean by horrible?"

"The virus mutated into a disease. It began to ravage the brain cells, destroying the person. They bled from their ears, their mouths, their noses, their…"

"I get the picture."

"Yes. Do you understand my problem?"

"Nope."

Lenora sighed. "I need more minions."

"There's like a dozen out there." Shannon gestured to the outside.

"Yes, but they'll die like the rest."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes, but they're too far gone to have it affect them at all."

"And you need me for…"

"Bait."

"Huh?"

"You're going to be my bait."

"For who?"

"The rest of the survivors?"

"So you can infect them?"

"Oh, no my dear. They're very much already infected. I just need them to be drawn here."

* * *

Ohmigod! They're already infected. That came out of left field. HAHA! I am evil! You will have to wait to tomorrow for a new chapter! 


	3. Pregnancy on the Island

"We've been searching all night! There's no trace of them!"

"We'll keep looking until we find them!" Sayid and Boone were at each other's throats (again). Everyone was tired and irritable, not to mention worried and frightened.

"And if we don't find them?" Jack asked from the sidelines where he and Charlie were watching the argument much like they would a tennis match.

"We'll find them," Locke called out as he stepped from the dark of the forest, thoroughly startling everyone.

"And why would you think so?" Charlie asked.

"Because I've found a trail."

"You found a trail where no one else did?"

"Yes, Jack, I did."

"John very good at what he does," Boone interjected in a proud voice.

"Yes. Are we going?" Sayid asked as he grabbed his pack.

Locke put out a hand and stopped Sayid from rushing past. "We have to prepare first."

"For what?"

"For what the island is going to throw at us. I counted at least seven people carrying someone."

"How can you tell that?" Michael asked.

"Their tracks were deeper than when they arrived. That indicates that they were holding someone a good degree heavier when they left."

"Seven? I could take seven," Sayid stated in an angry voice.

"Maybe at your best, but we're all tired and they're not going anywhere."

"What if they're harming the girls?"

"And Sawyer?" Charlie interjected, noting to himself that Jack had decidedly NOT mentioned Sawyer's safety.

"I doubt that they are. They took extreme measures to not hurt them. There was no blood, very little fighting on either side. If they wanted to hurt the girls they probably would have just dragged them away. Instead, they carried them."

"What about the blood over there?" Charlie asked, gesturing to where Kate and Sawyer had been taken.

"I think that Sawyer tried to interfere with them taking Kate and they attacked him. He saw who they were and what they were doing so they most likely took him to keep him from telling us what happened."

"Okay. So we rest and then we'll head out tomorrow."

"Why wait until tomorrow?" Sayid asked, throwing his pack to the ground. His hands shook, from impatience or so he told himself.

"Because I'm tired. They're tired. Hell, Sayid, even you're tired!" Jack lowered his voice as he stepped closer so that no one else could hear what he was about to say. "I know that you're worried, but she'll be fine. Shannon is very capable."

Sayid nodded. The others had looks of worry on their faces and Sayid realized that he wasn't the only person here who's, well, romantic interest had disappeared. Charlie was worried for Claire, Michael and Jin were worried for Sun, Jack was worried for Kate, and he was worried for Shannon. They knew what was happening inside him, they knew how this was eating at Sayid. He was feeling guilty because, like the last time Shannon had been abducted on the island, Sayid had failed to protect her.

* * *

Shannon leaned forward to better look Lenora in the face. "Just what do you mean by that duchess?"

"Exactly what I said princess. The second you all arrived on this island they were infected."

"You mentioned a cure?"

"Yes."

"Gonna tell me about it?"

"No. That would defeat the purpose of this little meeting."

"And that purpose is?"

"To use you to lure your comrades in. You see, by now they've found and are following the trail my babies left for them. If you decline to help me, that trail will lead them into a trap. They will die and all your…nonhelpfulness will have been for naught."

"Why do you want them so badly?"

"They are virile and strong. They'll impregnate the women fast."

Shannon spit out the water she'd been about to swallow. "IMPREGNATE?"

"Yes. Well, some of the women. Two are already pregnant."

Shannon could not abide it when someone knew something she didn't. "Who?"

"Sun and Kate."

"Reeaallly? That is so interesting. Can I leave now? I have got to scream at them!"

"No. Are you going to assist me Shannon?"

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice."

"You will make beautiful children Shannon."

"Not likely."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

As Shannon is rushed down the hospital hall, speeding towards the emergency OR, she can literally feel the blood and life of her child leak from her womb. As the doctors and nurses discuss her condition her mind phases in and out.

"She's hemorrhaging…"

"…lost the child…"

"Doctor, we've got compound fractures and internal bleeding…"

"…help…"

"…get her open…"

"…no time for anesthesia!"

"…please, save my baby…" They either cannot or will not acknowledge Shannon's request. They continue to work as Shannon begins to cry quietly. "Please…"

Through the hustle and bustle Shannon can see a small child standing nearby. With blonde pigtails and a worn purple kangaroo, she smiles at Shannon.

"…hysterectomy…"

The little girl raises one of her hands and waves to Shannon. Then she points to a small baby carriage next to her. Inside Shannon can see a small hand connected to the tiniest little child. A blonde haired baby girl. Scrawled on her shirt was the name _Samantha._ It was her baby.

"…blood type O transfusion…"

Wordlessly, the little girl turns and begins to push the carriage out the door. Shannon raises one of her hands as if to call her back but she has lost so much blood that it barely comes off the gurney an inch. A nurse's hand jerks Shannon's face from the direction the child had walked and shines a light in her eyes.

"…responds to stimuli…"

Shannon wants to get up and walk away with her baby. She wants to brush off the French doctors and nurses and just leave. She cannot. So she does what she feels is the only thing she can do. She lets out a loud, heart-breaking cry of grief. For her husband, for her child, and for herself.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"Return her to the cell," Lenora calls out to 'Duke'. "You realize that until I need you, you'll have too remain in the cell?"

"Yep."

"Good." Wordlessly Shannon returns to the cell and looks into the eyes of the other captives. Dare she tell them all that she'd learned? Did she really want to give up the anxiety and place it on them? Did she really want to pass up the opportunity to pressure Kate and Sun into telling her who the fathers of their children are? Nope, not really.

* * *

Did you enjoy this chapter? I enjoyed writing it so I hope that you all enjoyed it? But I have a constructive question for my reviewers. Do you guys think the dialogue between Shannon and Lenora is too casual? Is there anything you don't like about it? My friend told me that if she was kidnapped she wouldn't speak to her kidnapper like that…and then I had to try and explain the way Shannon's character works that I would think she would do that. 


	4. Sawing In The Morning

Shannon lowered herself to the ground and realized that everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"What did they want with you?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"Nothing much?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Really?" Sun and Kate asked at the same time.

"Really."

"Are you hiding this to protect us?"

"Definitely. You don't want to know."

"I want to know," Sawyer said quietly. It was evident he was still pissed at Shannon; he could barely look at her without sneering.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"DO!"

"Fine. All the guys on the island have been infected with a virus that will turn you into the man-creatures outside…oh and you suck."

Everyone stared at Shannon. It unnerved her enough that she had to ask, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"YES!" Once again, Shannon is met with dumb-founded looks. "Alright, I'm done." Shannon leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Kate crept closer and whispered to her. "Tell me what else happened."

Shannon opened one eye. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously something happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Look, no one can hear us. What happened?"

"Okay," Shannon sighed. "Who knocked you up Kate?"

"What!"

"Who knocked you up? Cause according to psycho bitch in the tent over there you and Sun are knocked up."

"That's not…no…I…oh, god." Kate got up and scurried back to Sun where they spent the next hour arguing in quiet tones.

"Are you alright Shannon?" Claire sat down next to Shannon.

Shannon though about telling Claire what she'd learned, and instead decided she'd tell her about her secret plan.

* * *

In the morning, the sun rose and bathed the prisoners in light. It was curious to note that Sawyer and Kate were sleeping in each other's arms. Something told Shannon that Sawyer was daddy to Kate's baby.

As for Sun, well Shannon had no idea. It could be Jin, or it could be Michael. Lord knows they've been spending a lot of time together as of late. They also gave each other very…loving looks. But she also gave those to her husband. Jin, for his part, was ignoring Sun. No one quite knew what had happened but they all knew that something had. Jin had moved to the beach and Sun had pointedly not been with him.

Shannon shook off the strands of grass that had blown onto her in the night and turned to wake up Claire. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Together they crept slowly to the edge of the cage, where bamboo plants formed the bars. There, out of the sight of the creatures that continued to sleep, they began to use the nail file Shannon always kept in her pocket to saw at the bamboo. As the others began to wake, Shannon and Claire kept working. The others saw what they were doing, but wisely decided to keep quiet. They did keep shooting sneaky glances at them.

They were all surprised to see that it was Shannon and Claire doing the escaping bit. Shannon, most perceived, was useless, and in the months they'd been on the island, Claire had been very quiet and had stayed away from the others. Why would they be helping the others now?

Well, for one part, helping the others was only as side benefit. For Claire it was helping the others by helping herself. Shannon didn't really care what happened to the others. She was worried for Sayid. He was walking into a trap.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"It's a trap. A snare if you will. I set the bait, and without fail he comes."

Brian settled his feet on the table and studied Shannon's face. "So, you basically betray your brother…"

"Step-brother."

"…in order to hose him for a couple grand?"

"More like a couple dozen grand."

"And what do I get out of helping you with this?"

"Half the cash."

Brian leaned over the table and grabbed Shannon's ankle, which had been swinging in impatience. "And us?"

Shannon smiled as she extricated her ankle from the pawing man's hands. "We'll be over. It'll hardly do to have him see us together after he's paid you to leave me alone."

"So you're basically breaking up with me?"

"Got it in one."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait," Shannon said, "there's one more thing. Boone will be here tomorrow."

"So?"

"Do I look beat up moron?"

"Who you callin' a moron?"

Shannon sighed and gestured for him to come closer. "Hit me."

Brian stepped back as if he was scorned. "What!"

Shannon pushed him back further, an effort to piss him off. "Hit me."

"I can't…"

"You can." Push. "And you will." Push.

"But I don't…" Push. "…want to! I'm…" Push. "…not like that."

"You have to!" Shannon yelled, finally stopping pushing him. "Just once. A nice small bruise to give him the evidence he needs."

Brian tottered as he put switched his weight from one foot to another. "Okay, how do I do this?"

"Just…hit…me." Brian punched her arm softly. "Please, don't be an idiot."

"I can't!"

"You can." Brian took a steadying breath and pulled his arm back to hit Shannon. "Not that hard! You trying to kill me?"

"NO! I…"

"Don't say you can't. Just don't hit too soft or too hard." Brian, finally, did as she told. He didn't hit her chin, or even her eye. In an effort to not hurt her too bad, he hit her on the side of her head, and ended up knocking her against a light fixture in the hall.

"Ow!" Shannon exclaimed. She reached up to feel the left side of her head (where he hit her) and was unhappy to see that it had happened in her hair. Boone wouldn't be able to see the bruise! She turned to yell at Brian when she saw that he had bruised her. On her temple, where she'd struck the fixture, was an already blue bruise. "That's perfect."

**(End Flashback)

* * *

**

Shannon and Claire worked until mid-day. When their jailers brought them all lunch, they sawed through almost half the bars. They couldn't saw through the top, so Shannon and Claire figured that a good running jump would break the bars, with the bottom already sawed. They'd also need the opening to be wide, because breaking through the bars would make a lot of noise, and that would attract the beasts, and all the prisoners needed to get out quickly.

Shannon was just about to settle back down to saw again when Sawyer gestured to her. He was standing a little ways from the others and was staring through the bars into space.

"What?"

"Hey, sticks. How you doing?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothin'. I was just watching you and I saw your birthmark."

"What…oh, you mean my heart?" Shannon asked, though she knew what he was referring to. It was a medium sized birthmark on her should that greatly resembled a heart.

"Yeah. And then I got to thinkin'. Did you know my mother had one exactly like that, in exactly that spot? And then I got to thinkin' some more. Your daddy knew my momma, and well that's a mighty big coincidence. So right don't you tell me the truth before I get really mad sticks?"

* * *

HAHA! Great chapter right? I never though Sawyer would get it. He's so dense. 


	5. Entrapment

Oh, my god! I watched "Do No Harm" last night and it messed my head up! Boone is dead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Tear)

Okay, for my fans…answers to some questions…and comments to some reviews.

Leslie-Damn! Didn't know that…will make changes immediately!

Suspencer-I said in one of the stories in this series that Claire already had the baby…this is like three months from where the series is right now.

Oenone-I love Sawyer period…he's so sexy…that southern, con artist sexy.

October Sky-And I love you!

CrAzY4tHeSuN-You are so getting your wish this chapter!

Theblondeone07-Of course it's Sawyer's! He's seck-say! (For those of you not up on the illiterate side of me…seck-say is sexy)

* * *

When the sun rose on the beach, most of the people were asleep. Jack wasn't, and hadn't even tried last night. His mind was on the missing people, and what might be happening to them right now.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?

"No."

Sayid sat down next to the morose doctor and attempted to commiserate with him. "What is bothering you?"

"Kate."

"Ah, you are worried."

"Yeah, and…"

"And?"

"We had a fight before this happened."

"What kind of fight?"

"She wants to be with Sawyer, and she knows I…like…her."

"Like?"

"Maybe lust. She wanted to make sure I was cool with it."

"Are you?"

"Sawyer's a jerk, but he cares for her. Anyone can see that."

"I know how you must feel my friend."

Jack glanced at Sayid and scoffed. "Really?"

"Boone is only Shannon's stepbrother. He also happens to be in love with her. I have to deal with that everyday. We are all okay with each other, but I know how he must feel seeing us together."

"And you're still together?"

"One has to weigh whether you spare another's feelings and live in misery, or be with the person you love, and hurt someone else. Kate had that choice, and she made the one she thought was best."

"Yeah," Jack rose from where he sat. "Let's wake everyone up and get going."

Sayid smiled. "I'm sure they're fine. Shannon can definitely take care of herself. I sometimes think it would be better to worry for whoever kidnapped her."

For the first time since this whole miserable situation started Jack laughed. That loud vibrant noise woke everyone else, and soon they were on their way.

The camp was quiet, most of the men were gone and those left had decided the best thing was to crowd everyone in one place so no one could get taken. Charlie and Michael had opted to stay behind, Charlie had to take care of Adrian, and Michael didn't want to leave Walt alone.

"Do you think they'll find them?"

"Sure, Mike, they got the world's best tracker on their side."

"Yeah, but…"

"Worried about Sun?"

"No! She's married, we never…"

"Thou doest protest too much."

"That obvious, Charlie?"

"Definitely."

"We don't want Jin to know…he's dangerous…to my health…"

"And no one else's."

"We never meant for this to happen."

"Home wreckers always say that."

"I'm not a home wrecker."

"Michael, my man, you are."

"I didn't try to be."

"Maybe not but it's sexy."

"Charlie, did you just call me sexy?"

"Don't tell Claire…she'll get jealous."

* * *

The trek through the jungle was long and hard, and the boys were tired in no time. They lasted until the end of the day though, and Locke felt they were getting close to what they were searching for.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, but we're close Boone," Locke tossed a vaguely sexual look at the effeminate man behind him, "very close."

"Cool. Is it really necessary that I come?"

"Hurley, you wanted to come."

"No, I didn't want to deal with all the others back at the camp complaining. Dude, there's a difference."

"There will be no need for you to join in the fight, Hurley," said Sayid in his calm, yet uber sexy, manner.

"You're anticipating a fight?" Jack asked.

"Oh, very much so."

"Quiet, there's something ahead."

At once they all became very quiet and turned to Locke. He was peering intently into the shrubbery ahead and had become very, very still.

Finally the tension was too much and Hurley had to ask. "Dude, what are you staring at?"

Locke jumped as a rabbit came barreling out of the bush at Hurley's voice. "Apparently dinner."

"Can we not continue?" Sayid asked.

Locke tossed a disgruntled look over his shoulder before nodding. Wordlessly they continued through the forest, making idle chitchat as they did. Hurley was rich, Jack was married, blah blah blah.

That is, it was all blah blah blah until they fell into the trap. It started when they came to a small clearing. Locke cautioned everyone to be careful and they slowly started across it. They were all looking into the forest, waiting for attackers. They didn't think to look down.

The second Hurley began across the field, which by then everyone was in, it collapsed into an eighteen-foot deep pit. Luckily there were no hidden dangers inside. It was just a pit. A dark, crowded pit. With no visible way of escape.

In said pit, all the men were piled on each other. There was shoving and scuffles as they all tried to stand up as one.

"Ow!"

"Dude, I'm sorry!"

"That was my eye Hurley!"

"Good thing the doctor's here."

"You're fine Boone," Jack cut in as he supported himself on the wall. A small cut on his temple was bleeding slightly, but was no contest to the huge black eye Boone was getting.

"Yeah, quit being such a girl."

"Hurley, I am NOT A GIRL!"

"Calm down you two. Listen." Locke commanded.

As one they all turned their faces upward and listened. It was then that they heard it. Laughing. The whispers that had long alternately horrified and intrigued, were laughing at them.

* * *

It was nightfall and time to make a move. The bars on one side of the cell had been sawed through (oh, and FYI someone was going to pay for making Shannon ruin the only nail file she had), and almost everyone was ready.

"We have to think about this."

"Sawyer," Shannon hissed, "there is nothing to think about! We're escaping!"

"They'll just come and kidnap us again! We have to stop them. Permanently."

"You mean killing people," Claire implored, "who have no idea what they're doing. Those…men are a victim of that psycho woman."

"That may be but they're dangerous!" Sawyer replied viciously. At his side Kate wasn't looking too well. Her morning sickness had started up and everyone here had been subject to the particularly vicious bout not too long ago.

Shannon, on the other hand, was thinking. "She's right."

"See!"

"But so is Sawyer."

"What?" Claire and Sawyer asked simultaneously.

"You're both right. And I have an idea. A wonderful idea that will solve all our problems."

"Why don't you explain it to us sticks?"

"With pleasure."

* * *

Probably won't be back until Monday, and the next chapter stands the chance of being long, so be wary. Don't go all rabid on me and start sending me threatening letters if I don't update quickly. I love you all though so…review and be kind. 


	6. Saving Themselves

**Suspencer! Don't you pout at me! LOL!

* * *

**

At midnight, when everything in the immediate vicinity of the cell had gone to sleep, they made their move. It was only Shannon and Sawyer at first, but as soon as they were out of sight, the others would get through and get away. Shannon and Sawyer were to provide a distraction.

Instead of the other plan, which involved a loud escape and run through the jungle, the group had decided that Shannon's plan was a lot better. It would eliminate any threat from the virus, Lenora, or the man-beasts in one fell swoop. It was brilliant…and Shannon did say that herself.

As Shannon and Sawyer crept around the beasts, which it seemed took to sleeping where they fell; they were both very aware of what was at stake. If something went wrong, not only would they probably be killed, but everyone else as well.

Outside of Lenora's tent they paused and Sawyer took the opportunity to ask Shannon something.

"You never answered my question about the birthmark. Why not?"

For once in her life, Shannon felt the urge to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. She followed it. "My mother's name was Emily. Emily DeMer. Though you probably know her best as Mother." Shannon studied Sawyer's face as it went from shock to recognition. Before he could say anything though she swept into the tent.

She began to search quietly; all too aware that Lenora slept mere feet away. She was also all too aware that her newly informed brother searched the other side of the room. This was dangerous and very stupid. Shannon had always had bad luck with dangerous things. She had a habit of losing people to them.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hi, ummm, can you connect me to Isabella Rousseau? She's in room 4, the number is 815-16-23-42. Yeah? Thanks."

Shannon waited outside the airport terminal for Isabella to pick up the phone. She'd already rung the house and the maid had told her that Isabella had gone to the hospital for an appointment. Shannon needed to speak to her mother-in-law before she went back to L.A. They had some arrangements that needed to be made.

"Hello, this is Dr. Leery."

"Hello doctor. It's Shannon. How are you?" Dr. Leery was one of the doctors that had worked on Shannon so many years ago after the incident with Jean.

"Shannon, I'm fine. And you?"

"Great. Ummm, I'm looking for Isabella. Is she there?"

"You haven't heard." Shannon could hear the weariness in the doctor's voice. "I'm sorry, but Isabella passed on this morning."

"What? The cancer? I thought she was getting treatment…"

"She was. On the way into the hospital she got into a car accident. She suffered fatal injuries."

"How is that…"

"Shannon, are you alright? You sound bad…"

Shannon didn't hear the rest of what he'd been about to say. She'd hung up on him. Sorrow beat at her in waves and she blindly made her way to a stall in the restroom. Once inside she began to sob and for precious seconds grief overwhelmed her. She beat her hands against the door and tore the tissue holder from the wall. Finally, exhausted by what was only a few minutes activity, she sank to her knees and sobered up.

Shannon should be used to losing people she loved. It happened all the time to her.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Sawyer gestured for Shannon's attention. "I got it!" He whispered excitedly. Before either of them knew what was happening, the figure of Duke loomed behind Sawyer and knocked the small canister he'd been holding out of his hand. Then wrapping a hand around Sawyer's throat, he threw him through the tent wall and woke up the entire camp.

Shannon paid no mind to Sawyer's predicament, (he could take care of himself) and flew at the canister that lay within inches of the bed. Just as she wrapped her hand around it a large foot slammed on her wrist. Unfortunately, her wrist was above the canister and slammed right into it, breaking her wrist and sending the canister rolling under the bed.

"Bad girl! You've been plotting!" Lenora screamed as she reached down and grabbed a fistful of Shannon's hair. Pulling it (hard!) she got Shannon to stand up. Lenora gritted her teeth in an eerie smile as she started to slam Shannon's head into the metal pole in the center of the tent. Shannon, however, hated it when people pulled her hair.

"Bitch, let go!" Shannon yelled as she wrenched her hair from Lenora, who unfortunately kept a good hold of a hunk of it. Shannon turned and saw the many strands of blonde hair in her hand. "Is that mine?"

Lenora smiled evilly and let them float to the ground. Shannon had had enough. She tackled Lenora in a whirl of fiery blonde fury. As she pummeled the elderly lady into a pulp, outside Sawyer was most definitely not holding his own. He was getting his ass kicked.

A punch to the jaw of Duke, earned him two kicks in the side by the creatures. Turning to them he missed Duke's fist swinging towards his face. It missed his face…but hit him in the back of the head. He went flying forward, straight into the creatures. They began to surround him and were about to pounce, when a loud shout was heard from within the tent. Concern for their "mother" had them turning there, where Shannon had just stepped out with a large silver canister in her hand.

"I got it! And I was right!" Shannon looked at Sawyer on the ground and laughed. "I knew you'd get your ass kicked."

"I didn't get my ass kicked. I was regrouping. Why aren't they attacking?"

Shannon moved a little and the eyes of all the creatures followed that movement. "This is creepy."

"You are the leader."

Shannon looked at Duke with confusion. "Huh?"

"You have the holy relic. You are leader."

"Huh?"

"The canister."

"Oh! No, this is to cure you."

"A holy relic. If we were good she would give it to us. So far, I was the only one who was good enough to get the cure."

"Dude, Duke! That's what's different about you! You're not all creepy man-creature guy."

"Sticks, maybe it's time to go."

"Should we give them the cure?"

"Maybe we should ask the doctor to do that."

"Why?" Shannon asked, holding the canister behind her where Sawyer couldn't touch it.

"Because he'll know how to give it to them."

"Oh, that's easy. It's airborne. All I do is push this button and…oops."

"Oops!"

"I may have pushed the button." Shannon squirmed where Sawyer had grabbed her arm. "It was an accident."

Around them the creatures were falling unconscious, twitching when they were, and generally freaking out Shannon. "Let's run."

"They're fine. I did the same when it was given to me."

The trio, Shannon, Sawyer, and Duke, stood there for a moment. Then Duke spoke. "Maybe you should go. They will be very disoriented when they wake."

"Umm, don't call us…we'll call you!" Shannon said as she ran out of the camp, with Sawyer fast at her heels.

"Shannon! Stop!" Shannon stopped when Sawyer yelled for her to and turned just in time to be knocked over by a startled Sawyer.

"You told me to stop so you could tackle me!"

"No, you stopped suddenly. It surprised me." Sawyer snarled as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Why'd we stop?"

"We should try to find the others."

"I'm sure they're well on their way to the caves."

"Good point. Are you really my sister?"

"Give a girl a second. That was sudden."

"You didn't give me a second."

"So? I'm a girl, I don't have to."

"So I have to give you a minute to adjust but you don't have to give me one?"

"True. Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I am your sister."

"Wow."

Shannon concentrated. "Yeah, wow. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"HELP! HELP! SHUT UP HURLEY! I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"That."

"Yeah. Sounded like Boone."

"He is such a girl."

* * *

Last chapter is next! HAHAHA! Might be a while before I start the next story. I have to finish my X Men one too. They're pissed at me! 


	7. Home at Last

SOLITARYFAN IS MY HOMEY! They got it man! They got it! The rest of you are just slow.

The song for this chapter…the last if anybody's curious…is "Moon Licht" from Cirque de Soleil's _Karaka_. (I love that frickin' CD!)

* * *

Shannon's laugh bounced over the beach. "For once it was me that saved you! How hilarious is that?"

Sayid, sitting at her feet, did not find it as funny. "You could have been hurt Shannon."

Hearing the concern and reproach in his voice, Shannon did her best to calm down. "But I wasn't. I was in good hands." Struggle as she may, Shannon could not help but titter a little remembering the situation she and Sawyer had found the guys in.

Sayid snorted. "Sawyer's."

"Don't be jealous. He's my brother."

"He does not know that."

Shannon sat down in front of Sayid and leaned back so that he could hold her. "Yes, he does."

They were both studiously ignoring that fact that along with said brother, back at the cave, chaos was abounding. Sawyer and Kate had happily announced the impending birth of their child. Jack had sulked off to nurse his wounds and others'. Sun had taken Jin aside soon after returning and Michael was none too happy about that. While the others had sat down to tell the tale of what had happened, Sayid and Shannon had left the caves. Together they had made their way to the almost deserted beach to be alone.

"You told him?" Sayid was shocked. She'd been quite adamant about his not telling Sawyer anything.

"It came out in the heat of the moment…" Shannon ignored Sayid's quirked eyebrow, "…and because he saw my birthmark. My mother had the exact same one. He also knew who my father was so he would have made the connection. Despite all appearances, Sawyer is not entirely dense."

"What birthmark?"

"This one…" Shannon moved her hair so that Sayid could see the heart-shaped blob on her shoulder.

"I don't recall seeing that."

"You were focusing on other things," Shannon said heavily as she and Sayid stared into each other's eyes over her shoulder. He leaned down and brushed a kiss over her birthmark before pulling her closer.

"I remember those other things."

"Me too."

Sayid looked around and saw that most people were still at the caves. "Come walk with me."

Shannon looked up at Sayid as he stood and held out a hand. "That's what started this in the first place."

"Are you worried Shannon?"

"Not with you. I trust you."

"You trust me."

Shannon smiled as they started to walk. "Maybe with my body, and my heart, and my soul…oh, wait! That's everything isn't it?"

"I love you Shannon."

"Awww, you're such a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, all mushy inside. Well, mushy except for…"

"Shannon!"

"Sayid…"

* * *

I'm so cheeky. I just can't help it. OKAY! So you are all right! I just can't stop writing LOST stories. So, here's a hint about my next one… "The Child". Two women are pregnant right? And we have a baby girl running around too, right? So what happens when the girls decide to have a day to themselves? Secrets, and gossip galore on the next episode of Coldqueen's LOST! 


End file.
